Cartas de un caballero
by Gaiasole
Summary: ¿Es la correspondencia de un caballero la mejor forma de conocerle? Al menos lo es en el caso de Fitzwilliam Darcy, que a través de su correspondencia a un destinatario misterioso es capaz de hablar sobre cómo conoció a los Bennet, la forma en que trascurre su vida de casado y la ansiedad que le produce la llegada de su primer vástago.


۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

CARTAS DE UN CABALLERO

PARTE I

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de Jane Austen

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Carta 1 _(Fragmento)_

Siguiendo los deseos de mi buen amigo Bingley hemos llegado sin mayor inconveniente a Hertfordshire. Como es costumbre las invitaciones a fiestas y otros teté a teté no se han hecho esperar, esta noche hemos asistido a un baile que solo puedo calificar como, campestre, las damas igual que los caballeros carecen del refinamiento que he conocido en ciudades como Londres, Viena o incluso París. Charles parece estar interesado en una dama que sobresale en belleza de las demás, su nombre es Jane Bennet, infortunadamente ella parece tener toda la beldad y carisma de la que su familia carece, particularmente, su hermana menor Elizabeth, una criatura que me ha desconcertado en forma desfavorable, es de opiniones firmes y una inteligencia que vista en una dama de tan poco atractivo resulta más bien desfavorable.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 2 _(Fragmento)_

La señorita Bennet, la mayor de todas ellas ha caído enferma y guarda cama en mi propia casa. Me parece una insensatez salir de casa cuando el temporal apunta a una tormenta que con toda seguridad provocara un resfriado a quién tenga por atrevimiento cruzar a campo abierto. He encontrado el incidente del todo sospechoso, Caroline también ha encontrado la forma de criticarla, sus comentarios han sido como siempre refinados y llenos de sutil veneno, como todo comentario hecho por su parte hacia cualquier otra mujer. En ese sentido debo decir que prefiero la compañía de la mayor de las Bennet a la de Caroline pero sería una ofensa terrible dar nota de ello a mi mejor amigo, el silencio es mejor. Siempre lo es.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 3 _(Fragmento)_

Con motivo del reposo forzoso de la mayor de los Bennet hemos tenido el dudoso placer de la compañía de la señorita Elizabeth, ahora mismo se pasea por el salón del brazo del brazo de Caroline. Es una distracción… no acierto a decir si una bien recibida o no, la señorita Elizabeth parece empeñada en sacar argumentos que me exponen a algo próximo a un tirano sin amigos. Aún más, amigos de características femeninas, para cuando ha llegado el resto de su prole me he sentido agradecido de esta intervención ruidosa y poco educada. Sin embargo, al subir al carruaje he sentido la necesidad de que sea yo y no Bingley quien ayude a subir a la señorita Elizabeth. Ahora mismo todavía doy vueltas a ese asunto en particular.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 4 _(Fragmento)_

Nos ha llegado, cortesía de Caroline, la noticia de la llegada de un miembro masculino de los Bennet. Realmente los rumores son una cosa seria, no entiendo como ha hecho la hermana de Charles para enterarse no solo de dónde ha llegado, ese hombrecito, como lo llama ella, parece ser que es clérigo y tiene intención de pedir la mano de una de sus primas, por muy cercano que sea al altísimo no creo que sobreviva a toda una familia Bennet.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 5 (_Fragmento_)

No sé interpretar lo que me ha causado más malestar el día de hoy. No, en realidad lo sé, he visto a George Wickham en compañía de, por supuesto, Elizabeth Bennet, una señorita que carece de todo criterio para juzgar el carácter de las personas, ha ocurrido mientras Charles y yo salíamos a montar, lo he visto conversar como si fueran cercanos, ¿Cómo ha conseguido él ser más próximo a ella de lo que yo he logrado en más tiempo de conocerla? Independientemente de mí desagrado hacia la chica Bennet me incomoda el hecho de que pueda ser seducida por la astucia de Wickham, la fiesta debería ser un buen momento para advertirla sobre lo poco recomendable que sería entablar amistad con ese hombre aborrecible que ya en una ocasión me ha causado daño al engañar a mi preciada hermana Georgiana.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 6 (_Fragmento_)

Disfrutable es el único calificativo que no se apreció esta noche en la fiesta de Charles, temo que mi amigo ha estado haciendo el ridículo al entregar sus sentimientos a la mayor de las señoritas Bennet. Ella parece prestar poca atención a las intenciones de un caballero tan tímido cómo lo es él, lo he visto esforzarse en conseguir su efecto y en misma medida he encontrado la actitud adusta de la señorita Jane Bennet como una razón más para marcharnos rumbo a Londres.

Por otra parte, mi indecisión no me ha permitido advertir a la señorita Elizabeth sobre Wickham, a pesar de que hemos bailado lo que a mí me ha parecido un segundo. Realmente no me he reconocido a mí mismo la razón por la que le he pedido un baile esta noche, ciertamente lucia preciosa, me ha costado reconocerla al inicio de la velada, y al verla sonreír a su amiga, la señorita Charlotte Lucas no he logrado no apreciar el hoyuelo que se forma en la comisura cerca de sus labios encendidos por el vino que ha probado antes de, posiblemente, animarse a tomar mi mano y llevarla hacia la pista de baile. Temo que de no marcharnos lo más pronto posible los Bennet y Charles no serán los únicos en ponerse en ridículo frente a una situación tan extraordinaria.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 7 (_Fragmento_)

En cierta forma reconocer el olor nauseabundo de Londres me ha reconfortado, atrás hemos dejado Hertfordshire y a los Bennet. Charles y yo hemos asistido al club donde hemos disfrutando de una noche de póker en compañía de unos amigos mutuos, a mi parecer, esta noche el único inconveniente ha sido causado por Hardy que ha tenido curiosidad por conocer detalles de nuestro último viaje. Por un incómodo momento la imagen de Elizabeth me ha venido a la cabeza y he apurado el coñac con una presteza vergonzosa.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 8 (_Fragmento_)

Ella está aquí. Cuando he recibido el llamado de Lady Catherine de Bourgh la perspectiva me ha parecido desalentadora, si bien me parece que a Georgiana le conviene la influencia femenina en nuestra familia no creo que mi octogenaria y aristócrata tía sea la opción más conveniente, un punto en el que yo y mi difunto padre coincidíamos. Me esperaba yo una aburrida velada cuando por el umbral he visto cruzar la grácil figura de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, llevaba un sencillo vestido, nada comprable a las damas de alta alcurnia que nos acompañaban pero aun así su belleza e ingenio consiguieron ser las delicias de la velada, por un momento hemos conseguido congeniar, incluso logreé que me dirigiera una sonrisa al verme aproximar para ver sus intentos por tocar una pieza musical. Debería ofrecer una disculpa por no apreciar su inteligencia y carácter cuando le he conocido, desde luego han servido para dejar a mi tía un escarmiento que mi difunta madre habría disfrutado observar. Nunca se llevaron bien.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 9 (_Fragmento_)

La velada con mi tía y algunos comentarios hechos por Hardy y el Coronel Fitzwilliam fue lo que me permitió entender que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Elizabeth Bennet, pero el tiempo que me ha tomado reconocerlo, igual que mi orgullo han sido mi peor enemigo. Me he confesado, le he declarado de forma clara mis intenciones, su respuesta no ha podido ser más decepcionante. Me desprecia. Jamás será mía.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 10 (_Fragmento_)

He dejado una carta para la señorita Bennet, explicándole mis razones para no profesar ningún tipo de amistad a Wickham. No espero que me crea, en realidad he perdido toda esperanza respecto a la única mujer que me ha robado todo rastro de razón. He regresado a Londres para hablar con Charles y en cierta medida compensar mis faltas hacia la señorita Jane Bennet.

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 11 (_Fragmento_)

Cuando no he encontrado a Charles en Londres me ha parecido que mi racha de mala suerte se había extendido. He pensado que regresar a Derbyshire y alegrar mi vida con la compañía de mi hermana pequeña, quién ha sido durante mucho tiempo mi cariño más fiel. Mi hermana ha sufrido una grata sorpresa al verme regresar al hogar familiar, pero su impresión no se acerca a la mía, la señorita Bennet se encontraba en mi casa, apenas a unos pasos próximos a mí, la he convencido a ella y a sus tíos de pasar tiempo en mi hogar, junto a Georgiana, de inmediato he visto la aprobación de mi hermana ante la calidez de Elizabeth. Mi racha de mala suerte por fin ha parecido ceder, y aun cuando el recuerdo del rechazó de la mujer a la que profesó amor sigue fijó en mi mente, no me permito rendirme, no ahora, ¿Qué clase de caballero sería yo si no conozco la forma adecuada de cortejar a una mujer?

_Darcy_

::.. ۞

Carta 12 (_Fragmento_)

Mis días han sido agitados, no pensé que en tan pocos días demostraría que soy capaz de sorprender a toda Inglaterra, primero porque he metido en vereda a Wickham y lo he casado con la pequeña a la que ha hecho falsas promesas. Y segundo, todos han quedado perplejos cuando le he aclarado de forma tajante a Lady Catherine de Bourgh que aunque su hija Annie me parece una criatura encantadora jamás llegaré al altar con ella. Su explosión no se ha hecho esperar, pero he sido firme en mi decisión y luego he salido de ahí para encontrarme con que Charles ha seguido y mi consejo y por fin esta prometido a la mayor de las Bennet.

Yo en cambio… Basta decir que el amanecer se aproxima y conforme la oscuridad cede a la luz me veo deseoso de presentarme en la casa de la familia más colorida de Hertfordshire, me disculparé con Elizabeth por el comportamiento de mi tía, y el mío propio, esta separación será la más dolorosa de mi vida pero creo que he obtenido mi merecido, mi necio orgullo y el prejuicio que he ejercido contra la gente del lugar me impidió reconocer a la mujer más maravillosa de Inglaterra. Y aún si jamás coincidió con ella de nuevo, sé que el cariño que le profesó no perecerá con el tiempo. El silencio que antes disfrutaba, ahora me resulta asfixiante, que pocos sabemos los enamorados, que doloroso reconocer que hoy será el último día que veré el amor. Elizabeth Bennet.

_Darcy_

_Continuará…_

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞


End file.
